


New Release

by Kalloway



Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vicki goes shopping.





	New Release

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 days, Sept 1, "The increasingly inaccurately named trilogy"

Vicki paused in front of the grocery store's meager book display, scanning covers quickly. Most of the things in her basket weren't for her, no, but she hadn't entirely stopped needing to shop.

There it was, on the top shelf-- Henry's newest bodice-ripping romance masterpiece. Into her basket it went, though not without a glance at the back. Fifth in the family saga... Had there even been that many siblings to marry off? Hadn't the series started as a trilogy?

Was that really her biggest concern for the night?

For once, it actually was, and that... That felt damned good.


End file.
